


Alunan Seruling

by bluehairedboy



Category: touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: Ishikirimaru senang bermain seruling, namun suatu malam alunan seruling tidak lagi terdengar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah lama saya tidak menulis cerita disini, fanfiksi yang saya buat sebelumnya pun saya putuskan untuk di discontinued saja.

Alunan musik terdengar ke seluruh ruangan dalam rumah tradisional tersebut. Seseorang sedang memainkan seruling dengan merdunya. Rintik hujan membasahi atap, gerbang beserta kebun rumah besar itu. Langit berwarna abu muda, kadang suara gemuruh petir yang tidak terlalu mengagetkan dapat terdengar, tapi sang pemain seruling tidak terkesan terganggu oleh hujan beserta petir tersebut. 

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki dapat terdengar menghampiri pemain seruling yang daritadi duduk di pelataran. Suara seruling tersebut tidak berhenti, karena sang pemain tahu siapa yang menghampirinya. 

“Selamat sore, Ishikirimaru.” Pendatang tersebut pun membungkukkan badannya kemudian duduk di sebelah pemain seruling tersebut yang bernama Ishikirimaru. Menyungging senyuman, ia tidak mengharapkan balasan apa pun dari pria berambut coklat tersebut yang masih dengan tenangnya bermain seruling. 

Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mendengarkan suara rintik hujan yang disertai alunan seruling merdu. Suasananya terasa tenang, dengan sedikit rasa perih dalam dadanya. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk Ishikirimaru mengakhiri permainannya tersebut, dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap orang yang menyapanya beberapa menit yang lalu. 

Tersenyum melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya, “Aoe, selamat sore.” Sapanya, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang sosok berambut hijau tersebut dan memeluknya dari samping. Tak lupa memberikan ciuman pada keningnya. 

Aoe tertawa pelan, kemudian mengusap pipi Ishikirimaru dengan tangan kanannya. “Permainan serulingmu indah seperti biasa.” Pujian darinya selalu membuat pemuda tinggi tersebut senang. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap biasa mendapat pujian dari kekasih sendiri, namun Ishikirimaru sangat senang jika mendapat pujian dari orang yang berada dipelukannya tersebut. 

“Terima kasih, Aoe.” 

“Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku, Ishkirimaru.” Aoe tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria bermata ungu tersebut. Memang sedang musim dingin, namun berada dalam pelukan orang yang sangat dicintainya membuat hawa dingin dari musim dingin kali ini sama sekali tidak terasa. Malah hanya kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Beruntungnya Aoe mempunyai kekasih seperti Ishikirimaru.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di pelataran rumah tradisional tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ishikirimaru diutus untuk pergi ke medan perang bersama Iwatooshi, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu, Honebami Toushirou, Heshikiri Hasebe, dan Sayo Samonji. Seperti biasa, mereka diutus ke medan perang untuk mengalahkan pasukan yang bertujuan mengubah sejarah. Kali ini mereka harus menghentikan pasukan tersebut dari menggagalkan Api Meireiki (Honnouji). 

Aoe merasakan kejanggalan dalam hatinya, ingin rasanya ia menahan tim kali ini supaya tidak pergi ke medan perang, namun Taroutachi—sepupunya—berkata bahwa perintah Saniwa itu absolut dan tidak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Dengan berat hati, Aoe membiarkan Ishikirimaru beserta tim tersebut pergi. 

Ketika itu ia menyaksikan kepergan kekasihnya sambil menggenggam erat omamori (jimat keberuntungan umat agama Shinto), bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. Ishikirimaru yang menyadari hal tersebut menghampirinya, kemudian mencium kening orang yang sangat ia kasihi tersebut. 

“Jangan bereskpresi seperti itu, kau lebih cantik tersenyum.”

“Maaf.”

“Aku akan kembali, jangan khawatir, Aoe.”

“Iya, aku tahu.”

Dengan berat hati, pemuda tinggi tersebut menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menyusul timnya. Perlahan punggung Ishikirimaru tak lagi tampak dalam pandangannya. 

“Ia sudah berkata akan kembali kan? Jangan khawatir, Aoe.” Seseorang menepuk pundak Aoe, mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. “…MItsutada,” Ia bergumam pelan. Mitsutada tersenyum, bermaksud menyemangatinya, “Ishikirimaru itu kuat, kau tahu itu. Lagipula ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan kau menunggu lama dengan khawatir seperti itu.” Pria bersurai biru dongker tersebut tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk muka Aoe. 

Aoe ikut tertawa, ia pun memukul bahu Mitsutada pelan, “Diamlah.” Ucapnya disela tawaannya. 

“Sudah, kita masuk ke dalam saja, disini dingin.” Komentar Mitsutada seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri, memberitahu secara tidak langsung bahwa ia kedinginan.

“Mentang-mentang ditinggal Hasebe, kau ini.” Aoe menyeringai, sedikit mengejek Mitsutada yang sering kali tampak kekanak-kanakan bila Hasebe pergi ke medan perang tanpa dirinya. Akhirnya keduanya masuk ke dalam, langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat kudapan dan minuman hangat.

Waktu terasa berjalan lama. Tak biasanya tim yang pergi sortie pulang lama seperti ini. Jangan bilang pedang panjang Ishikirimaru terjepit tempok kayu seperti tempo lalu ketika ia dan Ishikirimaru pergi sortie di malam hari bersama di zaman Edo. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya mengingat kejadian tersebut. Pria bermata emas tersebut menyadari hal tersebut menyeringai, “Seseorang mengingat kejadian lucu bersama seseorang rupanya~” Nadanya sengaja dibuat terkesan jahil.

Pipinya memerah ketika Mitsutada berkata seperti itu, dengan cepat ia menutupi mukanya dengan satu tangannya, “D-diamlah, Mitsutada.”

Gelak tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Mitsutada, “Aku akan memberitahu hal ini kepada Ishikirimaru ketika ia kembali nanti.” Tambahnya sambil pura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aoe.

“Kau tak akan berani—aku akan mengutukmu jika kau melakukan hal tersebut.” Mitsutada mendapatkan tatapan tajam, dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Bercanda, bercanda.” Ucapnya.

Aoe tersenyum puas melihat reaksi dari pria bermata satu tersebut, “Baguslah.”

Baru saja ia hendak memasukkan kudapan ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba Taroutachi bergegas masuk ke dalam dapur. Kaget, Aoe dan Mitsutada hanya menatap pemuda setinggi 200 cm tersebut, menunggu kalimat apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

“Tim sortie sudah kembali—“ Tanpa menunggu kalimat selesai, Aoe langsung berdiri dan keluar dari dapur, menuju tempat biasa dimana tim yang pulang dari sortie beristirahat.

Ruang tengah.

Sesampainya ia di ruang tengah, mata heterokromatiknya bergerak mencari sosok berpakaian ala periode heian berwarna hijau tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. 

“Aoe, adikku sayang.” Juzumaru menghampiri adiknya itu, kemudian menatapnya dalam diam. Pria berambut ungu tua dengan corak perak tersebut tahu bahwa adiknya punya sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan. Maka ia menunggu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aoe dengan erat menggenggam kedua bahu kakaknya, kemudian mengguncangkan badannya. Raut mukanya sangat jelas menampilkan kecemasan dan kepanikan. “Ishi—Ishikirimaru dimana? Dimana dia, Kak?” Dengan panik ia bertanya kepada Juzumaru, yang kemudian dengan lembut menenangkan adiknya itu.

Ia mengelus pipi adiknya, “Aoe.” Mulainya, tangannya mengambil secarik kertas yang telah dilipat menjadi kecil dari kantungnya. Kertas tersebut terkena cipratan darah, namun Juzumaru tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. “Ishikirimaru… tidak dapat pulang.” Ia menghela nafas, memberikan kertas tersebut untuk dibaca oleh Aoe. 

Dengan tergesa-gesa, adik dari Juzumaru tersebut membuka lipatan kertasnya, kemudian membaca isinya. Begini;

Untuk Aoe, kekasihku.  
Mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengingkari janjiku untuk pulang, kembali padamu. Aku menyesal, karena telah menjajikan sesuatu yang ternyata tidak dapat ku tepati. Lagipula, seharusnya aku dapat mengantisipasi hal ini. 

Aoe, janganlah bersedih, sebab cepat atau lambat, kau akan mendapatkanku kembali memelukmu, dan berkata ‘maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.’ 

Aoe, tolong dengarkanlah permintaan terakhirku. Tetaplah tersenyum, janganlah kau bersedih karena kematianku terlalu lama, aku yakin kakakmu dan sepupumu tidak ingin kau menangisiku terus menerus. Aku sendiri akan sangat sedih jika kau menangis, karena itu, tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah bagaikan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di hari yang cerah, karena kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. 

Aoe, ketahuilah juga bahwa kau adalah yang paling cantik yang pernah ku temui. Kecantikkanmu tidak dapat tertandingi, bahkan sang saniwa tidak dapat menandingi kecantikanmu. 

Selamat tinggal, Aoe. Aku mencintaimu.

Kekasihmu, Ishikirimaru.

Usai membaca surat tersebut, Aoe jatuh berlutut, air matanya bercucuran tanpa henti. Isak tangisannya membawa kesedihan di rumah itu. Iwatooshi, salah satu kerabat terdekat Ishikirimaru sendiri merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan pemuda tinggi bersurai coklat itu. 

Malam itu dihiasi kesedihan mendalam, tidak ada seorang pun yang tersenyum. Aoe yang jatuh ke dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, harus ditemani sepupu dan kakaknya. Akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk memulihkan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping akibat berita kematian Ishikirimaru. 

Tangisannya dapat terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni rumah itu. Sang saniwa sendiri sudah berjanji akan berusaha keras untuk kembali mendapatkan Ishikirimaru, supaya Aoe tidak berpikir macam-macam karena Ishikirimaru sudah tidak ada.

Malam itu bulan dan bintang-bintang tidak bersinar. Hujanlah yang turun, membasahi rerumputan dan atap rumah tersebut. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa renyah dari anak-anak 12 tahun yang menghuni rumah tersebut, semuanya bersedih atas kematian Ishikirimaru. 

“Sudah… Jangan terlalu bersedih, Aoe.” Juzumaru berbisik pelan, mengelus punggung adiknya. Taroutachi hanya terdiam, memperhatikan sepupunya yang daritadi tidak dapat berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. 

Pria bersurai ungu tersebut kemudian menatap Taroutachi, seolah memberitahunya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mengangguk, sepupu dari Aoe dan Juzumaru pun meninggalkan ruangan. Pandangannya beralih ke Aoe, yang masih saja menangisi kematian Ishikirimaru. Ia sudah mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun senyuman tersebut tidak lama terlukis diwajanya. Hanya 5 detik dan senyuman tersbut luntur bersama air matanya yang kembali berjatuhan.

Malam itu, alunan seruling yang biasa menghibur para penghuni, tidak lagi dapat terdengar. Jangkrik dan kunang-kunang pun tak lagi tampak di kebun rumah itu.


End file.
